


Never Been Kissed

by theoriginalzinc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cup of China, Episode 7, Fluff, M/M, Nerves, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri is NBK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalzinc/pseuds/theoriginalzinc
Summary: When he comes crashing down onto the ice, Victor’s lips on his, he’s caught completely off guard. He never expected this to happen. Not just Victor - that he’d left to his fantasies - but anyone. He’d gone 23 years now, almost 24, and he’d sort of given up on the whole thing. But here he was, laying on the ice after his free skate at the Cup of China looking up into the eyes of Victor Nikiforov after he’d received his first kiss on live television.





	Never Been Kissed

When he comes crashing down onto the ice, Victor’s lips on his, he’s caught completely off guard. He never expected this to happen. Not just Victor - that he’d left to his fantasies - but anyone. He’d gone 23 years now, almost 24, and he’d sort of given up on the whole thing. But here he was, laying on the ice after his free skate at the Cup of China looking up into the eyes of Victor Nikiforov after he’d received his first kiss on live television. 

The immediate aftermath is anticlimactic. They pick themselves off the ice and while Victor’s hand is a little more firm on his back as they sit at the Kiss and Cry and his hug a little tighter after they get his scores, nothing changes right away. He gives a few quick interviews to the press, Victor steering him away from any questions about the kiss. Afterward is the press conference, which passes blessedly smoothly, most reporters focused on the medalists’ futures in the Grand Prix. Phichit handles himself incredibly well for a first-time gold medalist. Yuuri can’t stop thinking about he kiss. 

In fact, he’s been rather fixated on it since it happened. He’s not really sure how or why it happened or if it’ll ever happen again, but at this point, several hours after he picked himself off the ice, he’s determined it won’t happen again. He’d just performed well, attempted the quad flip. Victor was just proud of him. It was a fluke, an act of pure emotion. That’s all it was. Yuuri’s disappointed, sure, but after 23 years of being in the NBK club, he’s used to this feeling. He swallows it down easily and decides to move on with his life. This doesn’t have to be a big deal. And yet, he finds himself still thinking about the way Victor looked at him when they were down there on the ice, a look of tenderness and affection that Yuuri has trouble dealing with.

Victor takes his hand after the press conference is over, smiling widely at him as he leads the way to the exit of the arena, where they flag down a taxi. They climb in the back, Victor’s hand never leaving Yuuri’s. He’s still smiling, too, as the driver sets off in the direction of the hotel. Victor turns to him, looking Yuuri in the eyes. Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Victor says, genuine warmth in his voice. Yuuri’s learned the difference now between Victor’s authentic tone and the affectation he puts on for the camera. “You performed so well... and, well...” Victor pauses, not stumbling over his words but contemplating them, knowing what he’s going to say but lingering on it in his mind just a bit longer. “It made me so happy to see you do the flip. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it still needs a lot of work before it’s competitive, but... it meant a lot to see you do that.” The way Victor’s looking at him now is giving Yuuri chills. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been in this sort of situation before. 

“I’m glad,” is what he says. He’s nervous. He desperately wishes he would spontaneously gain the ability to read minds just to know what Victor wants him to say, to do. Victor just squeezes his hand and they take the rest of the ride in silence. 

When they reach the hotel, they go up to Yuuri’s room, Victor carrying Yuuri’s skate bag over his shoulder. Yuuri’s hand is still locked in Victor’s grasp. They step over the threshold and Victor drops Yuuri’s bag by his bed. He turns to face him, a more nervous look on his face. There’s a question there, one yet to be spoken. 

Yuuri looks back, maintaining the silence. He can see the question looming there, but he can’t bring himself to ask what it is. He’s already resolved himself not to bring up the kiss, so he doesn’t do that either. He just waits for Victor to say something. 

“Yuuri,” Victor starts, finally, after an eternity of waiting. “Was it okay for me to kiss you?” He asks. 

This question takes Yuuri by surprise. He’s not sure how to answer. “Yes,” he finds himself saying, after his own small eternity of hesitation. He can feel his cheeks warming. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asks, searching Yuuri’s eyes. He must not be convincing. 

“Yes,” Yuuri says again. “I’m sure.” 

Victor doesn’t look like he believes him fully, but he presses on. “Would I be allowed to do it again?” 

Yuuri blinks. This is an outcome he was not planning on. Well, in all honesty, none of this was what he was planning on, but still. “You would want to?” Yuuri blurts out. 

Victor freezes, his expression puzzled. “Of course,” Victor says, like it’s totally obvious and Yuuri’s a complete idiot for not knowing. Maybe he is. “I want to kiss you all the time.” 

What. This is truly an unexpected outcome. “Seriously?” Yuuri asks, trying not to freak out. He’s freaking out. His face is red and his palms are sweaty. 

Victor’s not looking much better. “Are you really sure it was okay? I... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I, just.” He clicks his tongue. He starts muttering to himself in Russian, searching for words. He closes his eyes and lets out a quick breath before snapping his eyelids open and capturing Yuuri with his intense gaze. 

“Listen, Yuuri, I care about you,” Victor says. “I like you a lot. More than just as a friend or as your coach. That is why I kissed you today.”

Yuuri feels like he might pass out at the sound of the confession. There’s no way this is real. “There’s no way this is real,” he murmurs to himself, wiping his forehead. 

“It is real,” Victor says. 

Yuuri can feel the tears welling him and he rubs at his eyes under his glasses. Victor panics a little, but Yuuri honestly doesn’t notice. He’s too caught up in the wave of emotion. 23 years he’s waited for this. He’d given up a long, long time ago, writing himself off as someone undesirable. He’d made his peace with it, accepting that he just wasn’t made for someone to want like that. He’d moved on, stopped checking people out and cut himself off from trying to make any sort of romantic connection. The only thing he’d held onto was his infatuation with Victor Nikiforov, an indulgence he allowed himself since he knew it would only exist in a fantasy. And now he was standing in front of Victor himself, after the man had kissed him in front of thousands and told him he was actually interested in him. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, wiping away the tears and adjusting his glasses. “I just wasn’t expecting this.” Victor calms down a little. “I’ve, um, I’ve admired you forever. And... I just, I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admits. He looks Victor clearly in the eyes. 

“That’s okay,” Victor says. “We’ll figure it out together. It’s been a while since I’ve done this sort of thing myself, so we can take it as slow as you’d like.” 

Yuuri chuckles a little, sniffling. “You have no idea,” he says. “That was my first kiss.” 

Victor starts. “What?” He nearly shouts it, so completely caught off guard it’s a little funny. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, relaxing a little. He always feels better after he’s cried, even if the skin around his eyes is a little raw. His head feels clearer now.

“There’s no way,” Victor insists.

“It’s the truth,” Yuuri asserts. “I’ve never even been on a date.” 

“What?!” Victor is scandalized. “But why? How?” 

Yuuri shrugs. “It’s just never come up. It’s not that I’ve never wanted to... it’s just never happened.” He smiles lamely. 

Victor scratches at his head, trying to comprehend. “Well that’s just ridiculous,” Victor declares. He looks at Yuuri determinedly. “I’m going to do my very best with you,” he declares. “And it’ll make up for all of those years.” 

Yuuri smiles, a wide and relaxed smile. “Ok,” he agrees. “I can’t wait.” 

When Victor leans in this time, Yuuri meets him in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Never been kissed Yuuri is a headcanon you can pull from my cold, dead hands. Watching him get his lifelong crush gave a little 22 year old NBK like me some hope lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
